Dragon Slayer
by RosaDragneel
Summary: Que pasaría si Natsu nunca se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail y Lucy nunca conoció a Natsu. Pero ahora sus destinos se entrelazaron y tendrán que pelear juntos para salvar a Magnolia y a todo el mundo de la destrucción total...¿Podrán salvar a todos de la destrucción o morirán en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón**** Slayer**

**Prologo:**

Que pasaría si Natsu nunca hubiera conocido a Lucy, ni a todos los de Fairy Tail, que pasaría si el nunca se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail y Lucy, en vez de unirse cuando Natsu la invito, ella esta hay desde niña, pues…Eso es lo que pasa en este mundo paralelo

Natsu Dragneel: Nunca se unió al gremio de niño y nunca conoció a Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartifilia: Nunca conoció a Natsu y esta en el gremio desde los 5 años

Fairy Tail: Nunca conocieron a Happy ni a Natsu

Pero ahora sus destinos se entrelazaron y tendrán que pelear juntos para salvar a la ciudad de Magnolia y a todo el mundo.

¿Natsu se unirá al gremio?

¿Podrán salvar a todos de la destrucción total?

¿Fairy Tail confiara en Natsu y Happy? y sobre todo…

¿Natsu y Lucy podrán estar juntos al final?

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que hago, espero que les guste….**

**¿Reviews?**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.1: "!Ayúdenme¡"**

Es un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Magnolia, en el gremio de magos, Fairy Tail podíamos ver a una chica rubia, con ojos color chocolate llamada Lucy Heartifilia, maga de Fairy Tail desde los 5 años

-**Lucy, ¿hoy vas hacer un trabajo?**- Dijo una chica de cabello color blanco, llamada Mirajane Strauss

-**No, hoy me tomare el día libre**- Dijo Lucy mientras bebía un jugo

-**Ara, ara, eso es muy raro en ti**- Dijo sorprendida -**Y esas repentinas vacaciones**-

-**No lo sé, solo sentí que debía quedarme hoy en el gremio**-

**-¿Y eso po…**- No pudo terminar la frase por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de un golpe

Todos miraron asía la puerta y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, por lo que vieron

**-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!**- Entra un gato azul con alas

**-¡¿NEKO?!-** Gritaron todos

**-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- **Decía el Gato mientras volaba por todo el lugar -Por favor ayúdenos- Dijo el gato en el suelo comenzado a llorar

**-¿Que pasa gatito?-** Dijo Lucy acercándose al gato

-**M…Mi pa…padre está herido**- Decía entre sollozos

**-¿Tu padre?-**

-**Si**- Dijo mientras miraba a Lucy con ojos llorosos

En ese momento se acercaron tres personas, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Wendy Marvel

-**Nosotros te ayudaremos**- Dijo Wendy

**-¡Gracias!-** El gato voló asía la salida **-¡Síganme!-**

**-Ok-** Dijeron todos

Erza, Gray, Lucy y Wendy siguieron a al gato, después de correr 10 minutos llegaron a un bosque

**-Casi llegamos**- Dijo el gato

Cuando el gato termino la frase llegaron al medio del bosque donde había séllales de pelea, en el medio del campo había un chico peli rosa con sangre por todo el cuerpo, Happy salió volando hacia el chico y se sentó al lado de el

**-¡Por favor ayúdenlo!-** Suplico el gato

Wendy se sentó al lado del muchacho y puso sus manos al frente de su torso desnudo, debido a que su camisa estaba rota, Erza y Gray fueron a asegurarse de que no había nadie más a parte de ellos y Lucy se quedo junto a Wendy. Después de unos minutos el chico despertó

-**H…Happ…y**- Dijo el chico mirando al Gato

**-¡Papa!-** Dijo el gato, llamado Happy

**-¿E…Estas b...bien?**- Le pregunto al gato, mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-**Sí, estoy bien**- Dijo con ojos llorosos

Lucy y Wendy miraban la escena con tristeza y también se preguntaba _**"¿Como rayos tiene un hijo, que es un gato?"**_. Después de eso Natsu quedo inconsciente por el cansancio que tenia, Erza y Gray fueron asía ellos

-**Sera mejor que lo llevemos al gremio**- Dijo Erza

-**Si**- Dijeron todos a la vez

Cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail llevaron al chico al hospital que tenía el gremio para que descansara, Happy se quedo dormido encima de su padre, nadie entro en el cuarto querían dejar a solas a el chico y Happy.

* * *

Pasaron los días y aun el chico misterioso no despertaba, el maestro le pregunto a Happy el nombre del muchacho pero nunca se lo dijo, ni a él ni a nadie de Fairy Tail. Un día en el gremio, todos estaban haciendo lo mismo cuando escucharon los gritos de Happy

**-¡Natsu, aun no te curas por completo, por favor ve a descansar un poco más!**- Se escucho la voz de Happy

-**Happy, no te preocupes, ¡Estoy mejor que nunca¡-**

En ese momento el chico que habían encontrado mal herido, estaba caminando por las escaleras, mientras Happy salía detrás de el

-**Disculpa**- Dijo una voz femenina en el final de las escaleras

**-Hola**- Dijo el chico sonriendo

**-¿Tú no deberías estar descansando?**- Era Wendy, que estaba un poco preocupada por el muchacho

**-No te preocupes, estoy mejor-** Le dijo con una sonrisa –**Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?-** Pregunto el chico rascándose la cabeza

**-Estas en Fairy Tail**- Dijo el maestro Makarov, que estaba cerca de hay

**-¿Fairy Tail?-** Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza

**-Si**- Dijo el maestro acercándose al muchacho -**Una pregunta… ¿Cómo te llama?-**

**-Natsu Dragneel**- Dijo el muchacho sonriendo -¿Y usted es?

-**Makarov, soy el maestro de este gremio**-

-**Es un gusto conoce…**-No pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho un sonido extraño

Todos se asustaron por el ruido que se escucho y Happy no paraba de reír

-**Ese sonido que fue**- Dijo Wendy

-**Jejeje**- Natsu rio nervioso -**Fue mi estomago**-

-**Jajaja-** Happy le salían lagrima por tanto reír **-Tu nunca vas a cambiar, Natsu**-

**-¡HAPPY!-** Le grito al gato -**Vete a volar**- Y le dio una patada que lo saco del gremio volando

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** Se acerco Mirajane, entonces se escucha otra vez el sonido -**Eso responde mi pregunta, Ven conmigo yo te doy algo para comer**-

-**Gracias**-

Mirajane lo llevo a una de las mesas del gremio y lo sentó hay, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina después de unos segundos, llega con un gran plato de carne y un jugo de naranja, cuando Mira, puso la comida en frente del muchacho, Natsu de inmediato comenzó a devorar todo lo que estaba en el plato

-**Disculpa, ¿Natsu, verdad?-** Dijo una voz delante suyo

Natsu miro al frente y vio una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos como el chocolate, Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**-Si-** Dijo con una sonrisa

-**Soy Lucy Heartifilia**-

-**Es un gusto Lucy-** Dijo Natsu

**-Quería preguntarte algo**-

-**Si-**

-**¿Por qué estabas mal herido en medio del bosque?-** Pregunto Lucy

Todos al escuchar la pregunta se acercaron a Natsu para saber lo que iba a responder Natsu

**-Pues…yo…-**Dijo Natsu nerviosos

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic, se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Para los que no saben Neko significa Gato en español**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

***nansteph14**

***AnikaSukino 5d**

***adriana**

***** **ThePlatonicLover**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Bueno, Malo, Mas o menos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.2: "Caos"**

Todos los miembros del gremio tenían curiosidad por la respuesta de Natsu, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, se abre la puerta del gremio…

**-¡Están atacando a Magnolia!-**

Todos, al escuchar el grito, se paran de sus asientos y salen corriendo hacia la entrada del gremio, los miembros de Fairy Tail veían como la ciudad estaba destruida y los habitantes corriendo por todos lados con heridas fatales

**-¡Todos vayan a poner en refugio a los ciudadanos!- **Grito el maestro **-Lucy, Erza y Gray vayan a encontrar a los responsables de este caos, ¡Ahora!-**

**-¡SI!-** Dijeron los nombrados

Lucy, Erza y Gray, salen corriendo hacia la ciudad dispuestos a encontrar a las personas que le hicieron esto a Magnolia. Cuando todos se habían alejado, Natsu se acerca al maestro

**-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-** Pregunto Natsu

**-Ve ayudar a evacuar a los habitantes-**

**-¡Aye!-** Y se alejo corriendo

**-¿Aye?-** Se pregunto el maestro

* * *

El equipo de Lucy, decidieron separarse para que fuera más fácil encontrar a él o a los responsables de este caos.

Gray se dirigió hacia la entrada de la ciudad y encontró a un chico de cabello color blanco, ojos rojos, con una camisa negra y unos jinés desgastados de color gris, que estaba destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y hiriendo a personas que corrían para salvar sus vidas

**-¡Oye, tú!-** Le grito

El chico miro a Gray, después de unos segundos el muchacho sonrió

**-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, un mago de Fairy Tail-** Dijo el chico misterioso

**-¿Por qué destruyes a Magnolia?-**

**-Si quieres saber la respuesta primero, vénceme**-

**-Como quieras-** Dijo Gray **- Ice Make: Cuchilla de Hielo Danza de Siete Cortes-**

* * *

Mientras Gray pelea con el chico misterioso, Erza ya habia comenzado su pelea con una chica de cabello Rosa hasta los hombros, ojos color grises y un vestido color Rojo hasta la rodilla

**-¿Por qué destruyes nuestra ciudad?-** Dijo Erza, mientras se equipaba con la Armadura del Purgatorio

-**Buscamos a alguien**- Dijo la chica mientras esquivaba el ataque de Erza

**-¿A quién están buscando?-**

**-Eso no te importa-**

Erza en un movimiento rápida pudo golpear a la chica y esta salió volando hacia el techo de una casa

**-Bien esto ya no es divertido-** Dijo la chica detrás de Erza

**-¿Pero com…-** Erza no pudo terminar la frase

La chica le dio un golpe en la cara a Erza, haciendo que esta retrocediera

**-Terminemos con esto-** Dijo la chica

**-Te obligaré a decirme a quien buscas- **Dijo Erza mientras se equipaba con la armadura "Manto de Yuen"

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, podíamos ver como todo estaba destruido, todas la casas estaban quemadas, derrumbadas o a punto de derrumbarse. Natsu llego al centro corriendo buscando a alguien que estuviera todavía en la ciudad

-**Todo esto es mi culpa**- Dijo Natsu arrodillándose en el suelo, ya cansado de tanto correr -**Si solo me hubiera ido antes, esto no hubiera pasado**-

-**Esto no es tu culpa**- Dijo una voz detrás de el

Natsu al voltearse vio a Lucy que llevaba a Happy en los brazos, Natsu olio el aire, pero algo no andaba bien olía a sangre y vio a Happy que tenía una herida en la rodilla, Natsu se acerco a ella y agarro a Happy

-**Está bien le e curado con una medicina que tenia**- Dijo Lucy a Natsu

**-Qué alivio**- Suspira -**Gracias-**

**-No tienes que agradecerme-**

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, los dos se sentaron en el piso, ya que estaban cansados

**-¿Por qué te culpas?-** Pregunta Lucy

**-Yo…-** Baja la mirada

Natsu se quedo en silenció, mientras miraba a Happy, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasado, de nuevo…

**-No me tienes que con…-**

**-Me buscan**- Le corto

**-¿Te buscan? ¿Quién?**- Pregunta Lucy

**-El gremio oscuro, Drago Darck-**

**-¿Por qué te buscan?-**

**-Quieren desatar mi poder**- Dijo Natsu con un tono triste

**-¿Tu poder?-**

**-Si-**

**-Entonces, cuando te encontramos ¿Acababas de tener una pelea con ellos?-**

**-No**- Respondió Natsu **-Ellos me necesitan vivo, no me dejarían en esas condiciones, aunque quisieran-**

**-Si ellos no fueron, ¿Quién fue?-** Le pregunto

Natsu se levanto de golpe, levanto a Happy y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras pensaba, Lucy lo siguió preguntándose, _"¿Porque no quiere decir, quien lo ataco?". _Natsu para de caminar y ella se queda a su lado

**-Yo-** Dijo Natsu

**-¿Cómo?-** Pregunto Lucy confundida

**-Yo mismo me hice esas heridas-** Dijo Natsu

Lucy estaba sorprendida, porque razón se había hecho esas herida fatales el mismo

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Para poder detener la magia del Dragón Slayer Negro**- Respondió

**-¿Dragón Slayer?-** Dijo sorprendida

En ese momento una de las casas que estaban allí, explota en pedazos, Happy se despertó por el susto de la explosión, los dos chico miran hacia la casa que había explotado y ven a un chico de cabello negro, ojos color esmeralda y con un traje de color azul oscuro. El muchacho mira a Lucy y Natsu, este sonríe mientras se acerca a ellos

**-Al fin te encuentro, Natsu Dragneel-** Dijo el Chico

**Hola a todos los amantes del anime Fairy Tail ¿cómo han estado?, yo bien y con muy buen ánimo…Aquí tiene el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero aquí esta y eso es lo importante**

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

*nansteph14: **Muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos hacia este Fanfic…..te digo algo, yo también me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy se hubiera unida al gremio antes que Natsu? y gracias a esta pregunta nació esta historia, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…****En este capítulo se responden tus preguntas, eso creo, espero que te guste**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragon Slayer**

**Cap.3: "Con nuestra vida"**

**-Al fin te encuentro, Natsu Dragneel-** Dijo el chico

Todo quedo en silencio, Natsu estaba furioso, no podía creer que ese idiota estuviera aquí, todo se vino abajo cuando lo vio, su odio creció tanto hasta el punto de prenderse en fuego, literalmente, Lucy no podía acercarse a Natsu porque si no se quemaría

**-Lucy-** Llamo **-Llévate a Happy a un lugar seguro y no salgas hasta que yo te busque-**

**.No te dejare so…-**

**-¡Ahora!- **Le grito

Lucy se asusto por el grito de Natsu, podía ver en su mirada que tan furioso estaba, el sabia que algo pasaría, algo malo. Lucy decidió tomar a Happy y salir corriendo, Happy hacia esfuerzos para soltarse del agarre de Lucy, pero al ver que esta estaba llorando dejo de luchar y se quedo quieto

**-Natsu, idiota-** Dijo Happy entre sollozos

Cuando Lucy y Happy estaban lo suficiente lejos Natsu se lanzo hacia su enemigo dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño cubiertos en llamas, el chico solo lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Natsu haciendo que retrocediera varios metros, cuando vio a Natsu ya era muy tarde…

**-Rugido del Dragon de Fuego-** Natsu inhalo por la boca mucho aire y luego lo lanzo hacia su enemigo, haciendo que saliera fuego por su boca

El rugido le dio directo al muchacho, Natsu al percatarse de eso sonrió, cuando el humo desapareció por completo recibió una patada en la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara contra la fuente, al levantarse vio al muchacho parado donde estaba el antes, sin ningún rasguño

**-Lo siento maestro, me sobrepase-** Reverencia **-¿Se lastimo?-**

**-No me…me llames ma…maestro-** Dijo entrecortado

**-Pero usted es nuestro maestro-**

**-¡Yo no soy tu maestro!-** Grito

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunta

**-¿Por qué?-** Ríe **-Jamás seré el maestro de un gremio oscuro… ¡Jamas!-**

**-Tu seras nuestro maestro, si o si-**

**-Ustedes no me puedes obligar-**

**-Nosotros no…Pero tu otro yo, si-** Dijo sonriendo

Natsu quedo paralizado por lo que dijo el muchacho

**-Alas del Dragón de Fuego-**

**-No puedes huir de tu destino-** Esquivo el ataque de Natsu con facilidad

-Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego-

**-Solo necesitamos revelar lo que tienes debajo de la bufanda-** Esquiva otro ataque **-Y todos morirán, en tus propias manos-**

**-Garra del Dragón de Fuego-**

**-Tu padre te espera y no aceptara un no como respuesta- **Esquiva

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** Natsu se agarra con fuerza la cabeza y cae de rodillas al suelo **-El no es mi padre-**

**-Si lo es-**

**-¡Mi padre es Igneel!- **Grita con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Igneel?-** Inclina la cabeza a un lado **-Ah…Hablas del dragón que mataste-** Dijo con una sonrisa

Antes de que Natsu pudiera lanzarse hacia su enemigo de nuevo, alguien le toca el hombro y esa persona era…

**-L…Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto Natsu

Lucy mira al muchacho con odio, invoca al espíritu celestial Loke "El León" para distraer un momento al muchacho. Mientras Loke y el chico peleaban Lucy ayudo a Natsu a levantarse

**-Te dije que te pusieras a salvo, ¿Por qué regresaste?-** Le pegunto Natsu

**-En nuestro gremio, abandonar a un amigo es imperdonable-**

**-Apenas te conozco-**

**-Si, pero quisiera ser tu amigo-** Dijo sonriendole con un leve sonrojo

Natsu desvió la mirada sonrojado, esta chica le hacia sentir extraño, su corazón no dejaba de latir y no podía verla a los ojos si no se pondría nervioso y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba a Lucy con el

**-Aun así, esta no es tu pelea, es la mía-**

**-Se convirtió en la nuestra cuando atacaron a Magnolia-** Dijo mientras estiraba su látigo –**Personas que ataquen a Magnolia…-**

Lucy sujeta al muchacho con su látigo y lo lanza a la pared, mientras Loke le lanzaba un ataque mágico y luego este desapareció

**-Ya se ha enemigo o conocidos…-**

Lucy invoca a Aquarios, esta lanzo una ola gigante arrastrando al muchacho y luego esta desapareció

**-No se los perdonaremos…-**

Lucy invoca a Capricornio, este le da golpes tras golpes al muchacho por todo su cuerpo, Capricornio lanza al muchacho al aire con un puñetazo en su estomago

**-Por que Magnolia y Fairy Tail es nuestro hogar, y nuestra familia…-**

Capricornio con su jetpack vuela hacia el muchacho y le da una patada en la espalda lanzandolo hacia el suelo y el espíritu celestial desparece. El muchacho se levanta con dificultad mientras escupe sangre por la boca, Natsu veía toda la batalla con asombro y luego todo se nublo para el, no podía mover su cuerpo y sin poder hacer nada comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy con fuego en su puño dispuesto a golpearla con toda su fuerza, Lucy no sedaba cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por Natsu o mejor dicho, el lado oscuro de Natsu pero las palabras que dijo Lucy hizo que volviera en si para luego caer inconsciente con una sonrisa en su cara y esas palabras eran…

**-Y no importa los que nos pase, vamos a protegerlo con nuestra vida-**

Lucy se arrodilla en el piso y comienza a cantar el encantamiento más poderoso que tiene:

"_**Sonidos de las cielo,**_

**_Ábrelo_**_** de par en par,**_

_**Estrellas de todo el universo,**_

**_Muéstrate_**_** ante mi con todo tu esplendor,**_

_**Oh! Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas,…"**_

El muchacho miro a Lucy confundido preguntadose _"¿Qué esta haciendo?"_, su pregunta se respondieron cuando recordó que en Fairy Tail hay una maga celestial que es capaz de ejecutar el Urano-Metria, cuando el chico se acordó de eso se asusto mucho, ya no tenia tiempo de crear un escudo mágico así que se coloco en modo defensivo y espero el golpe

"…_**Completa tu aspecto,**_

_**Abre la puerta malévola,**_

_**88 estrellas de los cielos,**_

_**¡ÁBRETE!**_

_**¡URANO-METRIA!"**_

* * *

En el gremio Fairy Tail se encontraban todos los miembros esperando la siguiente orden del maestro. Cuando entra Lucy con Natsu inconsciente

**-Chicos…Ayuda-** Dijo Lucy antes de desmallarse

Todos en el gremio corrieron hacia ellos y los llevaron directo hacia el hospital de Fairy Tail y hay Wendy los curo. Después de unos minutos Lucy despierta y todos se le tiran encima

**-Chicos…Me están asfixiando-** Dijo apenas Lucy

Todos dejan de abrazarla, en eso se acerca el maestro

**-Lucy, ¿Por qué ustedes dos llegaron en esas condiciones?-** Pregunto el Maestro preocupado

**-¿Dos?- **Dijo confundida **-Es verdad traje a Natsu y estaba en muy mal estado….. ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde esta?-**

**-Hay-** Dijo el maestro señalando una cama al lado de ella

Natsu se encontraba dormido con vendas en la cabeza, en los brazos, en el pecho y con raspones en la cara. Lucy se acerco a el, se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, luego agarro su bufanda que siempre trai puesta, pero antes de que Lucy pudiera quitársela Happy la empujo

**-¡No toques la bufanda de Natsu!-** Dijo Happy enfrente de Lucy

**-Solo quiero saber que tiene debajo de la bufanda- **Dijo sorprendida por la acción de Happy

**-¡Nadie puede quitarle la bufanda a Natsu cuando esta dormido o inconsciente! ¡Seria un suicido!-** Dijo Happy con un tono triste

**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto el maestro

**-Por que despertarías a mi otro yo-** Dijo Natsu ya despierto, mientras se sentaba en la cama

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 3…Quiero preguntarles algo ¿Cómo les pareció la descripción de la pelea entre Lucy y el enemigo?, es que no soy muy bueno con lo de escribir peleas, así que, quería saber su opinión. Bueno ahora…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Responderás tus preguntas mas adelantes, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*Raspberry Orchid: **Espero que te guste este capitulo y que te sigan gustando los demás :) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**

*NekoFT: **Te diré que espero que hayan muchas peleas, pero no estoy segura, por que yo no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de una pelea y la otra pregunta la responderás dentro de muy poco tiempo**

*Rebeca18:** Gracias por tu comentario y es muy bueno tener a una nueva lectora que le guste mi fanfic**

*nansteph14: **Espero que te guste este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**

**Bueno es hora de irme…Dejen sus Reviews**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Lo siento por la tardanza, es que, bueno como explicarlo…Tenia un bloque mental y no tenia ni idea de cómo iba hacer este capitulo…Lo siento mucho**

**P.D2: Perdónenme si no escribo mucho en las repuestas de sus comentarios, es que yo soy muy tímida y…Me da penita, bueno que se puede hacer así soy yo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón**** Slayer**

**Cap.4: "Respuestas"**

-**Por que despertarías a mi otro yo-** Dijo Natsu ya despierto, mientras se sentaba en la cama

**-¡Natsu, estas despiertos!-** Happy se lanza encima de Natsu llorando

**-¿Cómo que tu otro yo?-** Pregunto Erza que traía algunas vendas en el cuerpo

**-Yo tengo dos personalidades una de esas es la Luz y la otra es la Oscuridad-** Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy

**-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con tu bufanda?- **Pregunto el maestro

**-Mi otro yo esta sellado por un sello magico, y este sello esta a punto de romperse y esta bufanda es lo único que puede detener el poder oscuro-**

-**Una pregunta ¿Es verdad que eres el Dragón Slayer Negro?-** Pregunta Lucy

**-¡Dragón Slayer Negro!-** Gritan Wendy y Gajeel

**-¿Eres el Dragón Slayer Negro?-** Dice Wendy sorprendida

**-Si- **Dice Natsu **-Y tú eres la Dragón Slayer del Cielo, ¿Verdad?-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Cuando estaban atacando la ciudad te vi usar el Rugido del Dragon del Cielo- **Mira a Gejeel **-¿Y tú eres el de Hierro?-**

**-Si-** Afirmo Gajeel **-¿También me viste usar magia?**

**-No-** Negó **-Te vi comer hierro-**

**-¿Y tu que comes?-** Pregunta Wendy

**-Fuego-**

**-¿Fuego? ¿Pero no eres…-**

**-Soy los dos-** Le corto **-Mi otro to es el Dragón Slayer Negro y yo soy el de Fuego-**

**-¿Puedes usar dos tipos de magia?- **Pregunto Gay sorprendido que también traía vendas en el cuerpo

**-Si, pero si uso la magia del Dragón Negro o si cómo su elemento el sello se romperá y nadie podrá detenerlo-**

**-Las personas que están atacando la ciudad te están buscando a ti, ¿Verdad?-** Pregunto Erza

**-Si-** Afirmo **-Las personas que están atacando a Magnolia son los miembros del gremio oscuro Drago Darck-**

**-Muchacho- **Llamo el Maestro **-¿Para que te buscan?-**

Todo quedo en silencio Natsu solo bajo la mirada, en eso Happy se levanta del regaso de su padre y se coloca enfrente del maestro

**-Lo sentimos, pero eso no lo podemos contestar-** Dijo Happy asombrando a todos

**-Happy-** Llamo Natsu

**-Aunque le hayan salvado la vida no podemos contestar esa pregunta-** Dijo Happy molesto

**-Happy-**

**-Natsu odia de hablar de ese tema-**

**-Happy- **Llamo Natsu a su hijo levantando un poco la voz

**-Asi que po favor dejen de hacer preguntas y…-** Dijo señalándolos

**-¡Happy!-** Natsu estilo la cola de Happy **-Es suficiente-**

**-¡Aye sir!- **Dijo en posición militar

Natsu soltó a Happy y este salio volando al pecho de Lucy, luego le saco la lengua a su padre, Natsu solo desvió la mirada sonrojado por un pensamiento un "Poco Inapropiado"

**-Me buscan para ser su maestro y llevarme ante Acnologia- Dijo Natsu triste**

**-¡Acnologia!-** Gritaron todos sorprendidos

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas Natsu salio de la enfermería con Happy dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Luego de unos minutos todos salen de la enfermería, Lucy fue a buscar a Natsu y Happy pero no los encontró, busco en todo el gremio y no encontró rastros de ellos, les pregunto a todas las personas que se encontraban hay y nadie tenia idea de donde se encontraban, sus dudas se respondieron al encontrar una carta dirigida a Fairy Tail de parte de Natsu:

"_**Chicos lo siento mucho,**_

_**Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí,**_

_**Si no destruirían a toda Magnolia,**_

_**Solo para buscarme,**_

**_Perdónenme_**_** por la destrucción de la ciudad y**_

_**Las personas que salieron heridas en el ataque,**_

_**Muchas gracias por su ayuda**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Natsu Dragneel"**_

Después de leer la carta todos se preocuparon mucho, como se le ocurría salir en este momento tan delicado

**-Chicos-** Llamo el maestro a sus hijos** -Encuentren a Natsu y a Happy, no deben estar muy lejos-**

**-Si-** Y todos salieron del gremio para buscar al Dragón Slayer

* * *

**-¡NATSUU!-** Grita Lucy por quinte décima ves

**-Lucy ya no te esfuerces, no lo encontraremos de este modo-** Dice Erza

**-Seria mejor separarnos-** Recomendó Gray

**-Esta bien…Gray y Juvia busquen en el centro de Magnolia-** Ordeno Erza

**-A Juvia le toca con Gray-sama-** Dice Juvia con corazones en los ojos

**-Gajeel y Levi busquen en el norte-** Ordena Erza

**-Si-** Dicen los dos nombrados

**-Wendy y Romeo busquen en el sur-**

**-Si-** Dicen los dos

**-Lucy busca en el este-**

**-Pero en el este solo hay arboles, va hacer difícil buscarlo yo solo- **Dijo Lucy

**-Y yo buscare en el oeste- **La ignoro **-Nos vemos en el gremio dentro de 2 horas-**

**-¡SI!-** Dicen todos para luego salir corriendo en dirección al lugar correspondido, excepto Lucy

-**Me ignoraron-** Dijo Lucy deprimente mientra caminaba hacia el bosque

* * *

En un bosque un poco alejado de Magnolia se encuentre Natsu y Happy buscando la salida de la ciudad, pero cada ves que tomaban un "Atajo" los llevaba hacia la guarida de un zorrillo, una serpiente, un venado que golpeo a Natsu en un lugar intimo, y otros animales peligrosos. Natsu y Happy cansados de correr por los animales salvajes que los perseguían entraron en una cueva sin darse cuento que era la guarida de un oso y justo después de unos cuantos golpes Natsu ya cansado de correr golpeo al oso con su puño cubiertos en llamas, para luego gritar a los cuatro vientos

**-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?!-**

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas amantes del anime, aquí tienes el capitulo numero 4, este me salio un poco aburrido al principio ¿Lo creen?, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*****AnikaSukino 5d: **Tu pregunta no se responde en este capitulo pero lo descubrirás dentro de poco, que bien que te guste mi idea del lado oscuro de Natsu, muchas gracias por el comentario**

*****nansteph14: **Muchas gracias por tu review, es un gusto que te guste la trama del fanfic y también la idea de Natsu malvado…Yo también quiero ver a Natsu de malo en el maga**

*****NekoFT: **Que bien que te haya gustado la descripción de la pelea, me hace sentir mucho mejor y sobre tu pregunta te diré que lo descubrirás dentro de mucho, tal vez al final del fanfic, lo siento pero no puedo arruinar la sorpresa…Gracias por tu comentario**

*****Nashi Lopez: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Bueno es hora que diga adiós, así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Vieron el capitulo de Fairy Tail a mi me gusto mucho y en especial el opening, ¿Y a ustedes les gusto?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.5: "Otro yo"**

**-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTOY?!-**

**-Te dije que nos quedáramos en Fairy Tail-** Le regaño Happy

**-¡No me regañes!-** Grito Natsu

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- **Pregunta Happy

**-Vamos a buscar un refu…-** No termino la frase

Natsu de repente se agarra el cuello con fuerza y cae de rodillas, mientras la tierra bajo de él se vuelve negra

**-¡Natsu!- **Happy se acerca pero de una vez Natsu lo aleja

**-¡No te acerques!-** Grito

Natsu intento levantarse pero de una vez callo y justo cuando iba a levantarse de nuevo escupe sangre por la boca, pero esta no es normal, envés de ser color roja es negra. Natsu y Happy quedaron paralizados al ver la sangre que salió de la boca de Natsu, y que todavía seguía escupiendo

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Happy mientras volaba hacia el

**-¡Vete!-** Lo alejo

Natsu escupe de nuevo sangre negra, entonces prende su mano en fuego rojo con destellos negros y se golpeo el estomago, una y otra vez, Happy no dejaba de llorar

**-Maldición, no funciona-** Dijo Natsu parando de golpearse el mismo

**-Natsu-** Susurro Happy entre sollozos

**-Happy- **Llamo **-Escóndete detrás de un árbol-**

**-Pero...- **Dijo Happy asustado

**-¡Escóndete!- **Ordeno

Happy obedeció a su padre y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Natsu se levanto, con dificultad y prende todo su cuerpo en fuego negro (Como el de un God Slayer), de repente todo el fuego del cuerpo de Natsu salió disparado hacia los arboles quemándolos y pulverizándolos y cayó al suelo con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Happy salió de su escondite y vio a su padre tumbado en el piso con sangre en la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo, se acerco lentamente con ojos llorosos y se sentó al lado de Natsu

**-Natsu, ya termino todo, por favor despierta-** dijo mientras movía a su padre con sus patitas -**Natsu no es momento para hacer una broma, por favor despierta… ¡Despierta!-**

Happy seguía gritando para que Natsu se despertara pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos...Natsu no movía ningún musculo

* * *

En el bosque sur de Magnolia se encontraba Lucy Heartifilia, buscando a Natsu y Happy. Lucy seguía buscando cuando a lo lejos vio algunos árboles quemados

**-¡Natsu, Happy!-** Grito mientras corría hacia los árboles quemados

Cuando Lucy llego al lugar vio a Happy llorando al lado de Natsu y alrededor de ellos todos los arboles estaban quemados o pulverizados, como la primera vez que encontraron a Natsu

**-¡Natsu!-** Grito Lucy acercándose a ellos

**-L…Lucy- **Dijo Happy entre sollozos

**-¡Happy! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-** Pregunta

**-Natsu recayó-** Dijo con la cabeza baja

**-¿Recayó?-**

Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba boca abajo con un charco de sangre alrededor de el. Lucy agarro el brazo izquierdo de Natsu y lo paso por sus hombros para poder levantarlo

**-Happy, me lo cuentas más tarde, lo primordial es encontrar un refugio para poder curar a Natsu- **Dijo mientras caminaba con Natsu apoyado en ella

**-¡Aye!-**

Happy ayudo a Lucy a llevar a Natsu a una cueva que había cerca de allí, perdieron un fogata y mientras Happy buscaba comida, Lucy curaba y vendaba a Natsu

**-Pues no soy Wendy, pero creo que quedo bien-** Dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada

**-Muchas gracias, Luce-** Dijo Happy entrando en la cueva

**-¿Luce?-**

**-¡Si ese es el apodo que te puso Natsu!-** Dijo con una sonrisa

**-¿N…Natsu?-** Pregunto sonrojada

**-¡Aye!-**

Lucy miro a Natsu con una expresión de asombro y sonrojada, luego sonrió maternalmente y Happy se percato de esto

**-Te guuusta-** Ronroneo

**-¡Happy!- **Grito con su cara vuelta un tomate

**-Jajaja, ¡Pareces un tomate Luce!-** Dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago de tanto reír

**-No tienes que ir a buscar comida- **Dijo furiosa

**-Sí, pero es muy aburrido pescar sin Natsu-** Dijo bostezando

.**Pero tenemos que comer algo, ¿no?-**

**-Si-** Afirmo

**-Entonces, ¡Ve a buscar los malditos peces!-** Le dio una patada que lo lanzo fuera de la cueva en dirección a la laguna

Después de que Lucy pateara a Happy fuera de la cueva, alguien la abrazó por la cintura, luego sintió algo húmedo recorre su cuello hasta su oído

**-Sabes a vainilla-** Dijo la persona

**-¿N…Natsu?-**

Lucy giro un poco la mirada y pudo ver el cabello rosa del Dragón Slayer, relajándola un poco, pero aun había algo que la incómoda y es…

**-N…Natsu…Suéltame...Por favor-** Le suplico

Y era que Natsu estaba lamiendo su cuello, su oreja y a veces los mordía. Lucy sentía como varias corrientes eléctricas pasaban por su espalda y podía asegurar que su cara era más rojo que el cabello de Erza

**-Natsu, suéltame-** Seguía suplicando

**-No-** Y el seguía negando a todas las suplicas de Lucy

En un movimiento rápido de Natsu acorralo a Lucy en la pared de la cueva mientras la presionaba más sus cuerpos

**-Lucy Heartifilia, desde este momento eres mía…Solamente, MIA-** Dijo acentuando la palabra "Mía"

**-¿Pero que dic…-**

Lucy no pudo terminar la frase porque Natsu le planto un beso en los labios, dejando a Lucy completamente atónica, pero reacciono cuando Natsu introducía su mano debajo de su camisa, justo en ese momento comenzó a resistirse pero todos sus intentos fueron en vanos ya que Natsu con su mano libre agarro las muñecas de Lucy y las puso encima de su cabeza. Natsu se alejo poco a poco y miro a Lucy con una sonrisa burlona

**-Te ves tan indefensa así…Me gusta-** Dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata

Justo en ese momento fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que la persona al frete de ella no era el mismo Natsu, este es completamente diferente, los ojos de Natsu en vez de ser color jade son de un escarlata fuerte, su cabella además de ser color rosa tenia mechones de color negro y su bufanda se estaba volviendo de negra

**-Parece que estas asustada…Sera porque…- **Hizo una pausa **-Te acabas de dar cuento que yo soy el otro yo de Natsu… ¿Verdad?-**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí me reporto con el capitulo 5, espero que les guste mucho… ¿Vieron el segundo capítulo de Fairy Tail?, yo lo vi y estuvo increíble. No puedo dejar de ver el opening ¡Me encanta!... ¿Cuáles opening de Fairy Tail les gusta más?, Mis favoritos son el 12, 14 y por supuesto el nuevo. Bueno ahora voy con mis…**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario…Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, el opening y el ending son muy lindos, espero que te guste este capitulo**

*yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi: **Que tal, es un gusto que te guste el Fanfic, muchas gracias por tu comentario…Espero que te guste el cap**

*NekoFT: ¿**En serio escribí Ntasu?, no me di cuenta…Igual lo siento por la ese error…Aquí aparece el otro yo de Natsu ¿Te gusto?, espero que sí…Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, haré lo que pueda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo**

*nansteph14: **Tienes mucha razón, el opening es un Nalu al rojo vivo, jajaja…Que bien que te allá gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que también te guste este. Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

*Nashi Lopez: **Muchas gracias por el comentario…La respuesta de tu pregunta es: Pasaran muchas, pero muchas cosas, te lo aseguro. Espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Eso es todo por hoy así que, nos vemos**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Desde hoy, publicare todos los Sábados un capitulo, eso espero **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.6: "Magia Negra"**

**-Parece que estas asustada…Sera porque…- **Hizo una pausa **-Te acabas de dar cuento que yo soy el otro yo de Natsu… ¿Verdad?-**

**-No…No puede ser, Natsu dijo que el sello todavía no estaba roto-** Dijo asustada

**-¿Eso dijo?...Jajaja, ese idiota te dijo eso, jajaja-**

**-¿Por qué te ríes?-** Pregunto asustada

**-¿Por qué?...Me rio, porque ese idiota, te mintió-** Hiso una pausa **-El sello se rompió hace 2 año atrás-**

**-Pero el nos dijo que…-**

**-Deja de hablar-** La beso

Lucy se resistía, pero Natsu-darck la tenía muy bien agarrada y sin sus manos no podía usar sus llaves, cuando Lucy cerro los ojos por un segundo sus manos fueron liberadas. Lucy abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo ver a Natsu-darck volando a unos metros de distancia de ella

**-¡Luce!, ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto Happy detrás de Natsu-darck

**-Happy…Si, si estoy bien-**

**-¡Tu, maldito gato! ¡Suéltame!- **Ordeno Natsu-darck

**-¡No! ¡De vuélveme a mi padre!-**

**-Como si quisiera-**

**-Entonces lo hare por la fuerza-** Dijo Happy mientras salía de la cueva

Lucy salió corriendo detrás de Happy. Cuando Lucy pudo alcanzar a Happy, este estaba volando por encima de la laguna

**-¡Happy!-** Llamo Lucy

**-¡Lucy, no te acerque al agua!**

**-¡Estúpido gato, suéltame!- **Grito Natsu-darck

**-Como tú digas-** Lo soltó

**-¡No, espera!-**

Cuando Natsu-darck se hundió en la laguna, el agua poco a poco comenzó cambiar de color a negro y todos los arboles, flores y el césped alrededor de la laguna se secaban volviéndose de un color negro

**-Luce-** Se acerco Happy a la maga celestial

**-Happy ¿Qué está pasando?-** Pregunto Lucy

**-Todas las cosas que tocan el poder del Dragón Negro mueren, ya que la magia del Dragón Slayer Negro es como la Magia Negra de Zeref…Pero aunque se parecen son completamente diferente-** Le explico

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-** Pregunto Lucy con un tono triste

**-No lo sé…El único que lo sabe es Natsu, nunca me lo quiso decir-**

Happy y Lucy miraron la laguna y pudieron ver que Natsu salía del agua, lo que relajo a Lucy es que su cabello y sus ojos volvieron hacer normales, pero a unos metros del agua Natsu se desmaya y todo debajo de él se volvió negro

**-¡Natsu!-** Grita Lucy preocupada mientras salía corriendo hacía el

**-¡Lucy! ¡No toques a Natsu!-**

Pero ya era tarde, cuando Lucy toco a Natsu, sus ojos perdieron su luz y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, para luego caer inconsciente al lado de Natsu y todo gracias al poder del Dragón Negro que con solo tocar a una persona esta **_MUERE_**

**-¡Lucy!-** Grito Happy **-¡¿Ahora qué hago?!... ¡Ya sé! Voy a buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail…Natsu, Lucy ya vuelvo-**

Happy salió volando en dirección a la ciudad de Magnolia dispuesto a buscar ayuda para su padre y su nueva amiga

* * *

En el oeste de Magnolia se encontraba Erza peleando con algunos enemigos, pero en un parpadeo de ojos todos los enemigos ya habían caído derrotados por la Armadura del Cielo

**-¡Erza!-**

Cuando Erza se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a lo lejos a un gato con alas y fue hay cuando se dio cuento que era Happy volando directo hacia ella

**-¡Happy!- **Aura tenebrosa **-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?!-**

**-¡Demonio!-** Dio media vuelta para salir volando a la dirección contraria de Erza

**-¡A quien le dijiste demonio!-** Grito Erza con una espada en la mano

1 minuto después

**-Cielos- **Suspira Erza **-Bien, ¿Dónde está Natsu?-** Le pregunto a un Happy amarrado a un árbol

**-¡Amárrame es necesario!-**

**-Si-** Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

**-Como sea, ¡Natsu y Lucy están inconscientes!-**

**-¿Cómo?- **Pregunta asombrada

**-Luego te lo explico primero vamos a buscarlos-** Propuso

**-Ok, ¿Dónde estás?-**

**-¡No te lo voy a decir hasta que me desamarres!-**

**-Ok-**

1 minuto después

**-¡Eso no se vale!-** Grito Happy amarrado en el mismo árbol mientras Erza salía corriendo en dirección a el bosque del este **-¡Eres una tramposa!-**

* * *

En el bosque del este de Magnolia se encuentra Natsu y Lucy inconscientes cerca del agua negra. Natsu empezó a moverse y poco a poco se sentó en el césped negro

**-¿Dónde estoy?-**

Cuando Natsu afincó la mano en el piso, sintió algo blando y luego escucho un gemido, quedo paralizado, poco a poco miro hacia el lugar donde estaba ese "Objeto" y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, estaba tocando el pecho de Lucy

**-¡Ahh!- **Grito alejando un poco de ella completamente sonrojado **-Lu…Luce-**

Lucy no contesto, Natsu vio el césped negro al lado de ella. Se levanto agitado al ver el césped negro, bajo un poco la mirada y vio que una parte de su bufanda es de color negra en vez de blanca, giro su cabeza hacia la laguna y por un momento dejo de respirar, el agua de la laguna era de color negro, con peces muertos flotando de ella, todos los arboles y flores alrededor de la laguna estaban marchitadas

**-No puedes ser… ¡Luce!-** Se acerco a Lucy **-¡Lucy despierta!-**

Natsu movía a Lucy de un lado a otro, pero esta no reaccionaba, Natsu fijo su vista al cuello de Lucy y vio varias marcas rojas, luego vio sus muñecas y lo que vio lo destrozo por dentro, Lucy tenía en cada mano marcas rojas en forma de dedos, lo que significaba que la habían agarrado muy fuerte por las muñecas

**-¿Que…Que fue lo que paso?- **Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos **-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?!-**

**-¡Natsu!-** Lo llamaron

Natsu volteo su mirada hacia los arboles y pudo ver a Happy; que pudo liberarse de las ataduras, y a Erza

**-Happy-** Hizo una pausa **-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-**

Happy solo bajo la mirada, las palabras no salían de la boca del gatito, ¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a su padre que su otro yo…

**-¡Happy!- **Le grito

**-Tu…-** Hizo una pausa **-Tu otro yo sé apodero de tu cuerpo-**

Natsu dejo de respirar, otra vez había pasado, su otro yo había lastimado a otra persona y esa persona era Lucy, aunque apenas la había conocido ayer le tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella, quería protegerla con su vida, pero…Fue el que la lastimo. Erza se acerco a Natsu y se arrodillo enfrente de el

**-No te preocupes…Vamos a llevarla a Fairy Tail para que Wendy la cure, ¿Si?-**

Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a Lucy y la cargo al estilo princesa, para luego caminar hacia Magnolia

-**_"Prometo que encontrare la forma de destruir a mi otro yo, aunque eso signifique que yo tenga que morir…no volveré a permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir… ¡Nunca!"_**- Pensó Natsu

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí está el capitulo numero 6 ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, ahora con…**

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

*Shiro kokoro-chan

*nansteph14

*AnikaSukino 5d

*Nashi Lopez

*Kaori kawai

*Luni-lu 123

*NekoFT

**Hoy no podre responder sus comentarios por unos problemas, pero para la próxima los respondo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Dragón Slayer**

**Cap.7: "Pasado"**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que comenzó el ataque de Drago Darck a Magnolia. La batalla había acabado misteriosamente nadie supo que sucedió con el enemigo, solo desaparecieron en un segundo, todos suponían que se habían retirados.

En la enfermería de Fairy Tail se encontraban Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy y Lucy, que aun no despertaba. Wendy seguía sanando a Lucy, ella trabajo día y noche para poder que esta despertara, pero no lo lograba

**-Aun sigue estable, pero no logro hacer que despierte-** Dijo preocupada la Miko del Cielo

**-Al menos no está en peligro-** Suspiro Gray

**-Natsu- **Llama Erza

**-Si- **Dijo apenas en un susurro

**-¿Qué paso con Lucy?-**

**-Yo…-** Dijo nervioso **-No puedo contarles…Lo siento-**

Natsu se levanto de su asiento y salió de la enfermería, dejando a todos preocupados

**-Happy- **Llamo Erza** -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Y Por que Natsu no nos quiere contar?-**

**-Es que…-**

**-Happy, por favor-** Le suplico Wendy **-Necesito saber que le sucedió a Lucy para poder ayudarla-**

**-…-** Happy lo pensó **-Esta bien- **Suspiro -**Lucy absorbió Energía negra**-

**-¿Que es la Energía Negra?-** Pregunto Wendy

**-La energía negra es oscuridad o mejor dicho veneno para todo ser vivo, son los poderes de los sirvientes de Acnologia-**

**-¿Sirvientes?- **Pregunto Gray

**-Son como bebes dragones pero están hechos de sombras y se alimentan del miedo de la personas, pero a veces se comen a la persona viva, se le llaman Shinokyōfu **_(N.A: Miedo a morir)**-** _Explico Happy

**-¡¿Había un Shinokyōfu en el bosque?!-** Pregunto alterada Erza

**-No-** Negó

**-Entonces, como…-**

**-Natsu- **Dijo Happy

**-¿Natsu?-**

**-Les voy a explicar, pero por favor no le digan a Natsu los que les voy a contar-**

**-¿Por qué no podemos decirle?- **Pregunto Gray

**-Porque a él no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, apenas me lo pudo contar a mí- **Dijo con tono triste Happy

**-Ok, no le diremos-** Afirmo Erza **-Pero ¿Qué nos vas a contar?-**

**-El pasado de Natsu- **Dijo Happy

**Flash back**

Todo comenzó cuando los padres biológicos de Natsu murieron en un trágico accidente, el nunca me contó cual fue la causa de sus muertes, el abandono su ciudad natal para cumplir su sueño, convertirse en un mago Clase S. Pasaron los días y Natsu todavía no llegaba a una ciudad, a lo lejos escucho gritos de personas y en el cielo vio humo negro, corrió hacia donde provenía aquel humo y cuando llego vio una escena que un niño de su edad no debería ver. Los ciudadanos corrían por todas partes intentando escapar de esas criaturas horribles; Tenían cuernos, alas, colas, cuerpos totalmente negro y ojos color escarlata fuerte como la sangre. Natsu veía con sus ojos como esas criaturas, los Shinokyōfu se comían a las personas vivas.

Mientras Natsu veía lo escena con miedo alguien lo agarra por la espalda y lo mordió en el cuello dejándole una cicatriz, Natsu pudo liberarse del agarre de la persona cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un Shinokyōfu, Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del Shinokyōfu, pero esa criatura se lanzo encima sujetándolo de las manos dejándolo completamente indefenso, la criatura rasgo la camisa de Natsu y con su uña dibujo en el pecho de Natsu un símbolo mágico. Cuando el Shinokyōfu termino de dibujar el símbolo mágico, con sus dedos agarro un poco de la sangre que provenía del símbolo y la lamió para luego con la misma mano atravesar el pecho de Natsu, para luego desaparece poco a poco.

Después de que el Shinokyōfu desapareció por completo el símbolo que dibujo en el pecho de Natsu tomo forma de un dragón negro, Natsu sentía como si le estuvieran clavando mil espadas en el pecho. El dragón negro comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera vivo, causándole un dolor inmenso a Natsu. El dragón negro llego al ojo izquierdo de Natsu y la cola se alargo hasta la cicatriz del su cuello. Cuando el dragón negro dejo de moverse se escucho un rugido

**-¡Natsu Dragneel!-**

Natsu se asusto, poco a poco dio la vuelta y pudo ver un dragón con alas totalmente negras

**-S…Si-** Dijo Natsu con miedo

El dragón bajo su cabeza a la altura de Natsu y este solo retrocedió asustado

**-Yo soy el Rey Dragón, el Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia- **Rugió

**-¿A…Acnologia?-**

**-Súbete-**

**-No…No quiero- **Retrocedió

**-¡Que te subas!-** Rugió

**-¡Sí!-** Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Natsu escalo la cabeza del dragón y se sentó en su cabeza. Acnologia estilo sus alas y prendió vuela regreso a la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos seguían corriendo y los Shinokyōfu persiguiéndolos. Acnologia dio un rugido que asusto a todas las personas en la ciudad y también a Natsu, entonces todas las criaturas comenzaron a retirarse dejando en paz a todas las personas que seguían con vida. Las personas estaban felices que la tragedia había acabado, Natsu veía a todos alegres y pensó:

-**_"Tal vez Acnologia no es malo"_**- Sonrió

Natsu fijo su vista a el dragón y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, Acnologia se estaba preparando para atacar

**-Hey, ¿Qué…Que haces?-** Pregunto en un susurro

**-Tú qué crees mocoso- **Hizo una pausa **-Voy a destruir la ciudad-** Y de su boca salió un fuego de color negro

**-¡No!-** Grito Natsu intentando detenerlo…

Pero ya era tarde, el ataque en un parpadeo de ojos destruyo toda la ciudad. Acnologia dio media vuelta y se alejo de la ciudad, justo en ese momento Natsu reacciono del shock en el que estaba

**-¡Porque! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-** Le grito al dragón mientras golpeaba sus escamas

**-Lo enteras cuando te conviertas en el Dragón Slayer Negro-**

**-¿Dragón Slayer Negro?-**

**-Es una magia olvidada, te entrenare para que te conviertas en el maestro del mejor gremio oscuro de todos, Drago Darck-** Le explico

**-No qui…-** No pudo terminar la frase

Un fuego negro rodeo a Natsu, este se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mechones de su cabello se volvieron negros y el dragón negro en su rostro comenzó a palpitar

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Hablo una voz en su cabeza

**-¿Quién eres?-** Pregunto Natsu

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Repitió la voz en su cabeza

**-¡No quiero, nunca perteneceré a un gremio oscuro!-** Grito

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Volvió a repetir

**-No qui… ¿Si?-** Dejo de agarrarse la cabeza

**_-"Si quieres"-_** Repitió la voz

**-Si quiero-** Sonrió, una sonrisa que hasta un dragón se asustaría con solo verla

Y así fue como nació el otro yo de Natsu, su lado oscuro

**Fin del Flash Back**

Erza, Gray y Wendy quedaron sorprendidos

**-No puede ser-** Dijo Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos tapando su boca

**-Como puede ser que eso le pase a un niño-** Dijo Gray asombrado

**-¿En serio eso le paso?-**

Todos miraron a la persona que acababa de hablar y esa persona era Lucy que estaba sentada en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, sus compañeros se acercaron a ella preguntándole como se sentía

**-Happy, ¿En serio eso le paso a Natsu?-** Le pregunto al felino

**-Si-** Dijo con tristeza

**-Happy-** Hizo una pausa **-Dime la verdad ¿El sello de Natsu está roto?-**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con aquella pregunta

**-Si-** Dijo Happy con la cabeza baja

**-Pero…Natsu nos dijo que el sello todavía no está roto- **Dijo Erza

**-No quiso decirles, ya que tenía miedo que lo entregaran a Drago Darck-** Dijo Happy preocupado **-Por favor no lo entreguen, estamos buscando la cura para que el otro yo de Natsu desaparezca-**

**-¿La cura?-** Pregunto Wendy

**-Natsu encontró la manera de que su otro yo muera, por eso estamos recorriendo todo Fiore, para encontrarla-**

**-En ese caso no tenemos más remedio que hacer eso… ¿Verdad chicos?-** Dijo Erza

**-Si-** Respondieron todos

**-¡Por favor no lo entreguen!-** Suplico Happy con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Quien dijo que lo íbamos a entregar?…A lo contrario, vamos a ayudarlos a encontrar la cura-** Dijo Erza con una sonrisa

**-¿E…En serio?-** Pregunto el exceed

**-¡Sí!-** Gritaron todos

* * *

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, espero que les guste… ¿El capitulo esta largo? Intente hacerlo lo más largo posible…Les traigo una noticia tengo un nuevo Fanfic en mente así que les quería preguntar ¿Si quieren que lo suba dentro de poco o lo subo cuando termine esta historia?...Bueno vamos con**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

*AnikaSukino 5d: **Muy pronto lo entenderás, yo también pienso que el lado malo de Natsu es tan aajafdjashdj. Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

*NekoFT: **Que bien que te parezca genial el apodo "Natsu-darck"…Tienes razón pobres plantas, peces y arboles no merecían morir, espera yo los mate…*Posición fetal* Mate a un ser vivo, mate a un ser vivo…Muchas gracias por tu comentario… Mate a un ser vivo ****TT_TT**

*Luni-lu 123: **Muchas Gracias por tu comentario…Ya sabes lo que le paso a Lucy**

*nansteph14: **No importa si comentaste tarde, si quieres puedes responder un día antes del sábado por qué igualito tendrás una respuesta de tu comentario…Que bien que te parezca interesante la historia y la trama…Muchas gracias por el reviews**

*Gialeslie: **Que bien que te guste mi forma de escribir, me alagas y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, odio dejar una historia sin completar, ¡Lo odio!…Muchas gracias por el Reviews**

* : **Muchas gracias por el Reviews, que bien que te encante mi trabajo…Espero que te guste el capitulo**

**RosaDragneel, se despide ;)**

**P.D: Por favor visiten mi pagina: pages/Fairy-Tail-Fanfic/268051850022137**


End file.
